


【好莱坞往事第一弹】普裘采访实录

by orphan_account



Series: 采访 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 现代AU，ABO2018年12月首发lofter





	1. Chapter 1

【01】  
主持人：你们相恋十七年，《FB2》却是你们合作的第一部电影，这太不可思议了。你们是把不跟伴侣合作这条写在婚前协议里了吗？  
裘花：对，就在“未经报备和任何非伴侣以外演员拍吻戏者不得进入卧室”那条下边。  
普叔：我猜有人今晚得睡客房了。

【02】  
主持人：知道你俩出演格邓后，推特简直炸开了锅，所有人都急不可耐地表达自己的热情，有些评价很给力，比如这条：“只读到这两个人的名字我就发大水惹。他们不就是GGAD的现代AU么，此处省略五百个感叹号！”  
普叔：501是他的幸运数字吗？  
主持人：什么？  
裘花：省略了500个感叹号，句尾还有一个感叹号，一共501个。  
主持人：Johnny抓重点的能力和Jude理解他的能力一样令我惊叹。

【03】  
主持人：在《FB2》的拍摄过程中，你有没有一些有趣的经历？  
雀斑：当然有，实在太多了，多到一时间我想不出什么。唔，有一件事与其说有趣不如说尴尬，但确实非常搞笑。在拍摄格林德沃在巴黎发表公开演讲的那场戏时，Jude坐在我和化妆师旁边，一手托腮，迷恋地看着他的格林德沃表演。我当时过分入戏，还陷在纽特的情境里，突然过去抓住他的手，还感情充沛地念了句突然从脑海里冒出来的台词：“教授，他杀了丽塔！！”  
主持人：我已经不知道该用敬业还是加戏来形容你了。  
雀斑：应该是“灾难”。我的言行自然又鲁莽，大家都被吓了一跳，这时候就听见Johnny在上边喊：“雷德梅恩先生，如果你今天死在这里，裘德洛会为你哀悼吗？”

【04】  
主持人：你们为扮演格林德沃和邓布利多做了怎样的准备？我是指除了读小说和拜访JK罗琳以外的准备。  
裘花：当然是全方位的，无论形体衣着还是表情，我们都希望尽最大努力贴近角色。说来有趣，即使不在拍摄现场我们也会将自己代入角色，按照他们的性格行动。这很自然，好像他本来就是格林德沃而我就是邓布利多。  
普叔：分房睡。


	2. Chapter 2

【05】  
主持人：网友非常喜欢你们扮演的GGAD，他们也提出了一些颇具创造力的想法。  
“basiclove”说，血誓被嗅嗅偷走的过程太轻松，如果改成邓布利多解衬衫色///诱格林德沃在xxoo时拿走的就好了。  
裘花：很有创意的想法，但我不觉得这是全年龄电影会出现的情节。不，绝对不是。  
普叔：没关系，可以拍个成人版嘛。

【06】  
主持人：听说你很喜欢邓布利多色诱格林德沃拿血誓的设定？  
普叔：是的，我想格林德沃应该会乐于和他发生关系。他清楚地知道阿不思想要的是什么，想如愿以偿，得付出代价才行。  
主持人：听起来你掌控着绝对的主导权啊，Jude能接受吗？  
普叔：哦，他会的。

【07】  
主持人：埃迪刚才跟我们爆了个料，他说你和Johnny在片场一直互相叫角色名，比如“阿尔，后天我要飞日本，凌晨三点半”，“盖勒特！不许再鼓励Iris唱死亡重金属”，这让他很出戏。我想知道你们为爱鼓掌时也会这么称呼彼此吗？  
裘花：哈哈哈哈哈事实上埃迪是起哄的人里声音最大的那个，他们都乐在其中。至于那方面么，我印象里只有一次。我们再现了邓布利多主动找格林德沃叙旧情偷血誓的情境，顺便说一句这个设定是Facebook直播见面会的主持人念给我们的，来自一个叫basiclove的网友，我记住她了。  
主持人：是感谢的那种记住吗？  
裘花：不，仇恨的铭记。那一晚太折磨人了，我恨她。

【08】  
裘花：我们刚分手一个多月，我就有了Jack。这要是什么浪漫爱情喜剧，我肯定一边喝金汤力一边看得津津有味。但发生在自己身上时，我简直吓坏了。他们说我该告诉Johnny，不为别的什么，只因为他是孩子的另一个父亲，他有权知道。

主持人：可你当时没告诉他，你怕他不承认还是怕他跟你争夺抚养权？  
裘花：不，那都不是他会做的事情。如果Johnny知道了，他肯定会承担责任，就像再重温一遍生育Lily的过程。但分手就意味着我们各自都有新的开始，而不是继续藕断丝连地捆绑着。我不想让他待在我身边，再介入我的生活、扰乱我的心绪。这很微妙，我只要那个可爱的孩子，他没出生我就知道他一定很可爱。  
主持人：不要那个“不可爱的父亲”？Johnny知道会伤心死的。  
裘花：哈哈哈，那时不想。或许，或许我确实有点恨他，不想再见到他。反正我能照顾自己，瞒几个月就好了。  
主持人：可惜你在好莱坞，这里没有什么能瞒住的事。就算你把自己包成木乃伊，也能被狗仔认出来。那张你一个人去做产检的照片不仅登在了头条，还在慈善晚宴上被拍卖了一千英镑。  
裘花：我很高兴能为omega健康保护协会做一点微小的贡献，但说老实话，这个价钱有点低了，我和Ewan的床照都拍卖了8125英镑呢。  
主持人：他看到后报道就给你打电话了？  
裘花：对，他就是那么自信的人，坚信自己就是孩子的父亲。我说不一定是你的，他说别瞎扯，全世界都知道那段时间你只跟我一个人上床。


	3. Chapter 3

【12】  
主持人：我们发现了一张有趣的抓拍，看上去是《FB2》的伦敦首映。Johnny站在Jude身边，一手挽着Jude的手臂，一手狂摸Ezra。  
裘花：well，你和一个人谈17年恋爱后，他拉你手的兴致还没有摸一件毛绒绒的大衣高，这不是很正常的事吗？反正我已经到这个年纪，也该习惯热情的消退了。  
普叔：well (模仿裘花的口音和语气），你觉得那天回酒店后我不热情吗？

【13】  
主持人：Johnny，你在圣地亚哥漫展的表现简直能用惊为天人来形容。不过Jude在旁边笑得也太开心了，你好像完全忘记他是邓布利多的死敌，这让我们有点出戏啊。  
裘花：哈哈哈哈，但我没有穿戏服嘛。不可否认他确实太闪耀了，就像有种奇异的蛊惑力，让你移不开眼睛。我跟你说，当他走进会场时尖叫声快把房顶掀翻了，当他开始发言时安静得连掉一根针都能听见。每次看他如此投入地沉浸在角色的世界里，我总是很开心，我确信他也乐在其中。  
普叔：看，他就像阿不思迷恋格林德沃一样迷恋我。

【14】  
主持人：我们选择了几条网友评论，你们一位负责把它们念出来，另外一位来发表回应或评论。  
普叔：“我已经等不及去电影院看裘德洛和约翰尼·德普互相玩弄对方的魔杖了。”  
裘花：那你可能要等很久很久才能如愿以偿了，你总不会让我们现在表演给你看吧。  
雀斑：“整部电影我唯一关注的就是裘德洛的翘臀，他的屁股真是该死的翘！”  
K姐：幸好不是Johnny念这条。  
雀斑：但我脑海里已经有画面了，要是Johnny拿到这样的评论，肯定会用格林德沃的语气阴阳怪气地念，然后暗示意味十足地看着Jude。Jude会温柔地依到他肩上，说“你们可以看但只有他才能摸”之类的话。  
K姐：你知道节目播出后他俩就能看到你说了什么吧？

【15】  
主持人：我很开心你们能看到风景，这里视角非常好。  
裘花(背对大家看风景）：我特别喜欢这个可视的设计。  
主持人：Jude你好像超爱它，你对落地窗有什么特殊的情结，或者说癖好吗？  
裘花：癖好？不，当然没有，绝对没有。我只是觉得忙了一天回到房间后，能吹着风看着外面的人来人往是件很快乐的事。  
雀斑：但外面的人看到你和Johnny拥吻就不是什么快乐的事了，我又想提醒你“会被记者拍到”又怕打扰你俩久别重逢，就站在下边疯狂挥手，差点被安保人员当成偷跑进来的粉丝拉出去。


	4. Chapter 4

【16】  
主持人：你们知道Johnny会在漫展上出现吗？  
K姐：不知道，事实上我们都不知道他在第一部里。我们拍摄时都没有他，只有很少的人跟他一起。他是个被导演组隐瞒起来的秘密，我们基本都是不知情的，这次也一样。  
主持人：我猜Jude肯定知道，毕竟你们天天腻一起啊。没准他在睡前吻你时会说漏嘴，说什么“明天见”之类的？  
裘花(故作悲伤地打太极）：不会。我们已经过了干柴烈火的年纪，早就没有晚安吻早安吻这档子事了，他唯一一次吻我就是被Eddie看到那次。  
雀斑：哦Jude，我再也不会相信你了。你刚出演播厅，Johnny不就在通道里亲了你吗！  
Zoe：Eddie，我必须得问你一个问题，你怎么老盯着他俩看？

【17】  
主持人：如果用一个英文单词来指代对方饰演的角色，你们会选择什么？名词、形容词都可以  
雀斑：火蜥蜴，火蜥蜴最适合Tina。  
K姐：望远镜，你总能看到我们没有注意的细节。  
雀斑：下次我什么都不跟你们讲了。  
裘花：当然是“羊毛袜”，经过JK罗琳认证的答案。  
普叔：阿佛洛狄忒。  
裘花：哇，这是很高的赞美，我很喜欢。  
普叔：事实上我的第一反应是墨提斯。你聪慧正义，又失身给我——  
裘花：没经过罗琳认证，这不是真的。

【18】  
“记得吃药，听见没？”  
他发出一声喑哑的“嗯”，不知是在回应Johnny的嘱咐还是一次比一次深入的顶.弄。他扯开领口偏过头，露出肩颈处的大片肌肤。Johnny习惯性咬上那块凸起的腺体，第无数次在他身体深处成结，喉间低沉的吼声极富磁性，仿佛他在Jude体内达到的每次高潮都超出自己最狂野的想象。  
他感受着对方施予自己温存的后..戏，汗水打湿了床单，说不清身体里..面到底哪个部分在隐隐作痛，便垂下眼餍足地笑，将alpha赋予的极..乐与痛苦照单全收，一如品尝了尚未成熟的果实，酸涩与甜蜜的味道一并浸入口腔。  
他太过疲累，几乎立刻陷入睡眠，没来得及清理，自然也错过了Johnny充满爱意的眼神、印在他耳垂上的吻和温柔的低语:“我过两个月就回来。”


	5. Chapter 5

【24】  
主持人：不怪大家都把格林德沃看成欧洲醋王，他实在太阴阳怪气了，我想知道Johnny生活里也像格林德沃一样吃醋吗?他会威胁你偏爱的合作伙伴吗?  
裘花：不，当然不会。他们是两个截然不同的人，吃醋的表现也不太一样。Johnny要温柔得多，没错，他会格外体贴，体贴到我后悔自己做了什么让他吃醋的事。  
就像上周，Johnny来探班。我们有半个月没见了，他一直在忙着拍《等待野蛮人》，我想我们一定能享受一个美妙的夜晚。他表现得很热情也很吝啬，只肯用手指和舌头。一开始我觉得他故意换个方式增加情趣就没有阻止，干嘛要阻止呢? 他做得缓慢又细致，而我确实很享受。  
但很久以后——我真心不记得到底过了多久，他还在把我当成吉他一样摆弄，这就有点不对劲了。简直是一场酷刑！我全身的水分都被他蒸干了，连胳膊都抬不起来。他加到第四根手指时，我实在受不住，只能求他别继续了，他突然从我身上翻下去关了灯。我惊呆了，你绝对无法想象，他上一秒还在饶有兴致地折磨我，下一秒就一脸正经地准备睡觉。我问他怎么不接着做，他说“你明天不是要跟你最爱的埃迪一起录节目吗”。  
主持人：真的? 就因为你夸埃迪是你最爱的演员，他就把你晾在枕边自己睡了?  
裘花：可能他本来是那么打算的，但我不允许这种事情发生。我采取了一些行动，还用上了《大侦探福尔摩斯2》里学到的招数。总之，我们度过了一个美好的夜晚(笑容满面并眨眼睛)。

【25】  
主持人：Johnny，能讲讲你和Jude在动作喜剧《贵族大盗》里的角色吗? 我看到在预告片里，你很严肃地让他“离那位女士远点”，你们演了对情敌吗?  
普叔：虽然大半时间都是我在针对他，但我们确实不是情敌，而是一种很微妙很暧昧的关系。  
主持人：就像现实中你和Jude一样?  
普叔：那倒不是，戏里我们还不是恋人，也没生孩子。

【26】  
主持人：我听说你在《贵族大盗》里演了个离婚后独居的寂寞美人?  
裘花：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我好像没法反驳，他确实很美，很孤独。他被一位善良的老夫人收养，结婚后很快离婚。他看上去像古典爱情小说里的主角，温柔善良，喜爱艺术，会哀伤地望着海面。这个人物的有趣之处在于他表面上展露出的温顺克制和内心深处涌动的激情矛盾但意外和谐，他还有准确的直觉和应对爱情的智慧。如果你认为他是个美丽的小傻瓜，那你就要吃苦头了。

【27】  
主持人：看起来你和Johnny有不少对手戏，特别是高尔夫球场那场戏，Johnny教你打球，他把你搂在怀里，偏过头望着你的眼神可真动人，充满了爱意。  
裘花：是吗? 你没看到接下来的一幕吧? 下一秒他就把我推到地上，跑去给美女献殷勤，我摔得非常狼狈。我还记得当时导演对Johnny说，你得用点力，你的表现一定要贴合角色和场景，不要舍不得。他回答，你放心，我盼着拍这场戏盼了好久了。  
主持人：也许他就因为能名正言顺地欺负你才接了这部戏。  
裘花(裘式大笑）：不是也许，是肯定。

【28】  
主持人：和Johnny、Jude一起合作的感觉怎么样?  
伊万：这是一次新鲜有趣的经历，很有挑战性，也有一定的难度，特别是对我来说。  
主持人：因为你曾对Johnny说过你是Jude孩子的爸爸?  
伊万：如果我说不是，你会相信吗?  
主持人：当然————不会。

【29】  
主持人：跟情侣档合作会不会很尴尬? 万一他们两个意见不统一、观念不一致吵起来怎么办? 你会劝架还是站在一边假装四处看风景?  
伊万：Johnny和Jude都是专业的演员，即使吵架也是出于对角色处理意见的不一致。而且有上次的惨痛教训，我绝对不会轻易介入他们，不然杯具的就是我了。  
主持人：我好像有点印象，是你跟Johnny拍桌子、非得说Lily是你的孩子还让他离Jude远点的那次吗?  
伊万：你非得描述得这么详细吗?

【30】  
主持人：据一位不愿透露姓名的剧组成员说，Johnny有连Jude都不知道的奇怪撸点。  
普叔：……(羞涩地捂脸低头笑)  
裘花：什么? 你还有这种秘密，快告诉我是什么。  
普叔：……(继续低头笑)  
主持人：这位剧组成员说，Jude坐在床上，导演站在他面前扶着他的头找角度，Jude任由他动作，无意识地用手上下摩挲细口保温杯。Johnny看到后突然问，我现在可以来一发吗?  
裘花：这有什么奇怪的? 我承认我的动作很有性暗示意味。  
普叔：事实上不是因为你的手，我很喜欢你被捏着下巴扬起脸的模样。


	6. Chapter 6

【31】  
主持人：网上总有些很有趣的评论，比如这条，“不知道是不是我的错觉，我觉得戏里盖勒特看阿不思的眼神有些暧昧，像在看自己孩子的母亲”。  
雀斑：哇，我再次被她机敏的洞察力所震撼！这一定是位敏锐的女士，上天真是偏心，给她们太过准确的第六感了。  
(K姐疯狂咳嗽，卡哥拍了下他的椅背）  
主持人：所以你的意思是，克雷登斯真的是邓布利多给格林德沃生下的孩子?  
雀斑：不！当然不是！怎么可能！我们都知道他不具备生育孩子的器官，他是巫师，又不是海马。我刚才说的是，格林德沃看邓布利多的眼神确实很暧昧。  
K姐：对，我想Eddie只是在赞同这一点，他没在意后边还有半句，说实话我也没在意。  
卡哥：你下次得好好审题了。  
主持人：你们真是个团结的剧组啊，你们像对付格林德沃一样联手对付我，还隐藏了一些重要信息。

  
【32】  
主持人：你会怎么形容格林德沃和邓布利多的关系呢?  
普叔：他，格林德沃非常执着于他信仰的东西，这种信仰要高于感情。我很喜欢探究这个角色和其他人之间的互动，能给我很多探索空间和很多发挥余地。  
主持人：他是个信仰高于一切的人?  
普叔：是的，他敏感强大，善于操纵人心，有坚定的信仰，没有任何人能扭转这种信仰。  
主持人：即使是邓布利多和他的孩子?  
普叔：即使是——是谁? 什么孩子?  
主持人：最近有消息认为克雷登斯是邓布利多和格林德沃的儿子，似乎这个观点还得到了小雀斑的承认。  
普叔：不可能。  
主持人：你从来都没被要求用“看孩子的孕育者”的眼神注视过邓布利多吗?  
普叔：Never。

  
【33】  
主持人：你们刚刚结束在巴西的拍摄，环境一定很艰苦吧? 听说有工作人员集体中暑，Jude在片场还得了肠胃炎?  
(众人发出意味深长的emm，并互相对视)  
雀斑：对，是的。起初他以为自己是中暑，说实话这很常见。因为水土不服，天气炎热，我们几乎每个人都出现了头晕目眩的、恶心作呕的症状。Johnny陪他在午休时吊水，这样不会耽误拍摄进程。  
主持人：但我听说Johnny和他并没有多少对手戏?  
K姐：只是相对而言，戏份不会像我和埃迪这么多。  
主持人：可Johnny拍完他的戏份后还经常来探班，不是吗? 后来他干脆和你们住进同一家酒店，直到Jude杀青。我记得前一部电影拍摄时，他可没这么上心。  
雀斑：哦他当然要上心，毕竟Jude那时已经有了——呃，我是说我也不知道，也许是又进入了一次热恋期，在国外拍戏总会给人度蜜月的感觉嘛。

  
【34】  
主持人：我很惊讶《神奇动物在哪里》居然是你们第二次合作，毕竟你们看起来那么合拍。  
裘花：在一起时都看够了，拍戏时还要看着那张已经看了十七年的脸，快想想那是什么滋味吧。你知道在一段亲密关系中，适当的距离和新鲜感是很重要的。  
主持人：你们合作时不跟彼此拍亲热戏，这也是出于什么新鲜感之类的考虑吗?  
裘花(露出坏笑）：我猜是这样，但我从不抗拒亲热戏，我一直期待能和别人尝试——  
普叔：除非我在电影里死了，否则你想都别想。

  
【35】  
主持人：Johnny你这次在伦敦待了挺长时间，这里是你第二个家了吧? 我猜是的。  
普叔：你问我一个问题，你还替我回答了。不过，是的。我们在这里有房子。每次回来，Jude和孩子们都非常兴奋。伦敦很美，我很喜欢来拍外景。  
主持人：只是喜欢来拍外景?  
普叔：也喜欢干点别的，别的人。


	7. Chapter 7

【36】  
主持人：你曾说杰克船长是个爱炫耀的人，拥有了什么好东西就会带在身上。  
普叔：没错。  
主持人：格林德沃也是吗? 毕竟他把和邓布利多缔结的血誓时刻放在胸前。  
普叔：这是个好问题，我想，或多或少，他存了一点炫耀的心思。  
主持人：那你也是吗? 你连去演唱会当嘉宾都带着Jude。  
普叔：……这没有可比性。

  
【37】  
主持人：跟Johnny这样的前辈合作是什么感觉? 他在片场是不是有很高的威严?  
雀斑：实在太惊人了，他是个非常有魅力的演员，每个人都尊重他、喜爱他，他还有极其古怪的幽默感。  
Zoe：但最开始接触Johnny时，我们觉得他很严肃，说实话那时候我对他还有一点畏惧。  
雀斑：我也是，哦我一定得讲这个故事。有次我们化完妆去休息，听到一个女孩躲在角落里打电话。她很年轻，大概是实习生，为能亲眼见到演员本人而激动，迫不及待跟朋友聊起来。她难掩激动地说，裘德洛明明都老了，还那么性感，他弯下腰捡剧本时我就站在他身后，你不知道他的臀部形状有多圆润。  
我当时想，她要完蛋了。如果Johnny真会魔法，她已经被烧成灰了。我能感到他的气场骤然变强，信息素浓度升高，那女孩都要哭出来了。而他神色冷峻地对她说，他才不老。

  
【38】  
主持人：你和Johnny有四个优秀的孩子，其中大女儿Lily是最火的。她的一言一行都能登上头版头条，好像生来就是时尚界的宠儿。  
裘花：我很高兴她找到了自己喜欢的事业，但也没有你说得那么夸张啦。其实我有点伤心，我一直认为她会喜欢练功夫而不是拍硬照，像咏春、跆拳道、巴西柔术之类的。  
主持人：有什么隐性遗传基因吗? 我记得唐尼是咏春高手?  
裘花：哈哈哈哈你可真坏，并没有。我这么说你可能不会相信，但事实如此，Lily还没出生时就无师自通地会打拳了。我还记得在她六个多月的时候，我和Johnny吵了一架——别惊讶，这很正常，我们年轻时个性都很强，经常争执，基本就是吵架做..爱吵架做..爱。他说他走了就不会再回来，我说我求之不得，让他赶紧离开我的视线。在他准备转身的刹那，Lily狠狠地踢了我一下，就像她在惩罚我赶走她爸爸，随后流畅自如地表演了一套组合拳。我能感觉到她手脚并用，力道十足，丝毫不想休息，也不想让我好过。  
主持人：她还真是个不好惹的小家伙。  
裘花：非常强硬，非常不好惹，非常像我们。有趣的是，Johnny立刻扶着我坐下，打电话叫家庭医生来检查。我们一直拥抱着彼此，完全忘了刚才还在吵架。

  
【39】  
主持人：你曾说Jack是你们最乖的孩子，但Jude不同意，看来你们对孩子的看法有很大差别啊。  
普叔：我不觉得有什么差别。Jack确实很活泼，有时候活跃得过分。  
主持人：他是不是很喜欢玛丽莲·曼森来你家做客?  
普叔：当然，他非常喜欢。Marilyn到他房间里给他唱生日快乐歌时，他立刻参与进来，抢着和我一起伴奏——这孩子从不怯场。我说他最乖，因为他在出生前从不给Jude惹麻烦，温顺乖巧得像读了十个月的书，让Jude疼了三小时就飞快地跑了出来。不像Lily。

  
【40】  
主持人：四个孩子里哪个最像你，哪个最像Johnny?  
裘花：我可能说不清谁最像我，事实上他们都很像我。我能确定的是Lily最像他，性格、处事方式、说话的语气……还有惹我生气的能力。


	8. Chapter 8

【41】  
主持人：我不敢相信你们居然把Jude怀孕的事情瞒了这么久，你们可真是团结的DA军。  
雀斑：毕竟它已经被列入保密协议了，我们想不团结也不行(大笑）。你完全不知道过去三个月我有多煎熬，生怕不小心说漏嘴。我知道了一个足以令全世界震惊、令所有影迷欢呼、而且所有访谈都会涉及的好消息，但我不能告诉任何人，也不能流露出任何喜悦之情——简直比纽特发现邓布利多和格林德沃结婚了还要痛苦。  
主持人：现在你可以解脱了。他们让你过得这么煎熬，你要不要讲一些内幕消息来“报复”他们? 当然，尺度完全由你自己把握。  
雀斑：“报复”可不行，我还得接着跟他们拍电影呢，但我一直都想讲一个故事。Jude刚开始呕吐时，只有Johnny和我看到了，我俩都以为是中暑的并发症。Jude用他那双没有人能拒绝的湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，温柔地让我去休息。我跑回拖车里拿了点药过去，刚走到门口就听见Jude喊了一声“YOU BASTARD”，声音大得我怀疑整个剧组都能听见。接着他非常小声地责怪自己忘了打避孕针，质问Johnny怎么不提醒他，又说要辞退家庭医生。他表现得非常情绪化，一点儿都不像他往日的样子。  
主持人：这场景真熟悉，看来有些人有些事永远不会改变，Johnny有什么反应呢?  
雀斑：从我听到的声音揣测，Johnny立刻抱住了他，用亲吻安抚他，他们说了很多话但我没敢听下去。我保持着石化状态走到片场，手里还拿着一瓶嗅盐。他们一前一后走出来，刻意保持着距离。Johnny极力抑制着喜悦，还请全剧组吃了晚饭，丰盛得我们都在打趣他是不是刚得了奥斯卡提名。Jude一直表现得非常敬业，如果不是亲耳听到，我根本想不到他有了孩子。  
主持人：这么说一开始只有你知道，其他人是从哪儿得到消息的呢?  
雀斑：事实上不需要我说出来，女士们的眼光总是非常敏锐。而且他们根本瞒不住，有太多不对劲的细节了，能瞒半个月已经是极限。像Johnny早早杀青还推掉几个活动住在酒店里，每天都借口“探索不一样的表演方式”去剧组转悠，陪Jude输液还不让助理插手……Jude开始吃很多味道匪夷所思的东西，刻意抑制信息素，不再跟我们一起喝酒……太多了，我能说上几天。  
主持人：Johnny每天挖空心思找借口留在片场，你们会不会心照不宣地看着他笑?  
雀斑：哦当然会，他们等这个机会可等了很久，特别是年轻人。谁不想亲眼看大名鼎鼎的Johnny Depp变成傻爸爸的样子呢? 那可是会穿着格林德沃戏服弹吉他、用一根魔杖俘获所有观众心的Johnny Depp，酷得没边儿的Johnny Depp！  
主持人：他肯定会注意到你们窃窃私语的，他是个敏锐的人。  
雀斑：我猜他根本没功夫在意这些。后来他一过来，我的化妆师就小声跟我说，他每天到得比我还准时，好像Jude是个生活不能自理的孕妇一样。

  
【42】  
主持人：Jude，我听说你最近一直忙于找机会开除你们的家庭医生?  
裘花：哈哈哈没有啦，那只是个玩笑。Julia跟我们已经相识七年，两个小家伙都喜欢她，吵着要跟她聊天，Johnny也很信任她。  
主持人：但她肯定在某个方面惹你不开心了，对不对? 她判断失误给你造成了不快?  
裘花：God，不是这样，她非常专业，善良细心，是我所见过最优秀的医生。但我不能——不能说出来，那可太尴尬了。Lily很喜欢看你的节目，你要我回去怎么面对她?   
主持人：Johnny，你的伴侣不愿意回答我，你愿意为你们的家庭医生兼挚友正名吗?  
普叔：那天我在片场，Julia给我打电话，我的助理接听时不小心按下了外放。我猜所有人都听到Julia在气急败坏地喊——Depp，你不能纵容他胡闹，即使现在他有了宝宝你也得戴..套！  
裘花：……你完全忘了我们的纪念日，但这件事的细节倒记得很清楚。

  
【43】  
主持人：网友们都很好奇Jude的预产期，我猜他们是想推测孩子什么时候怀上的。你们应该知道吧?   
卡哥：我尽量避免去思考Jude的孕期，这有点尴尬，就像我在窥探他和Johnny的私密生活，就像我要打听他们什么时候啪啪啪了。  
k姐：你想得太多了。我和Eddie私下猜测，也许是在霍格沃兹拍戏时? 尽管并没有Johnny的戏份，他还是去探班了。  
主持人：就是预告片里Jude一脸哀伤握着血誓的那一场?  
雀斑：是的，经验之谈，Jude不可避免地入戏后，Johnny就会使用非常手段来缓解他的哀伤情绪，尤其是我们都知道Johnny对邓布利多的西装三件套造型有些特别的情结。  
卡哥：你们别再说了，我都没法看那个片段了。

  
【44】  
主持人：恭喜Johnny，你又要当爸爸了，这是你和Jude的第五个孩子吧?  
普叔：谢谢，是的。  
主持人：你知道现在推特上有一个专门猜测TA在哪里怀上的活动吗?  
普叔：……他们真闲。  
主持人：哈哈哈，所以你不准备亲自打脸他们吗?  
普叔：不，我不想破坏他们的乐趣。  
主持人：最起码回应一下几个有趣的猜测吧，比如“霍格沃兹的宴会厅”?  
普叔摇头。  
主持人：“巴西片场的化妆间”?  
普叔摇头。  
主持人：“拖车上”?  
普叔摇头。  
主持人：“伦敦到巴西的飞机”?  
普叔(沉思良久，看镜头）：Jude，这可不是我说出去的。

  
【45】  
主持人：Jude，恭喜你和你肚里的孩子成为第18届好莱坞电影奖颁奖典礼上最出风头的嘉宾。  
裘花：我不想跟Johnny抢这个称号，也不是很想谈那件事。  
主持人：你看起来很害羞，那我先给观众们复习一下事情的来龙去脉吧。  
裘花：……  
主持人：Johnny在颁发最佳纪录片奖前喝醉了，他走上台时先说这是他这辈子看过最怪的麦克风  
，接着非常自然地讲起劲爆的段子。  
(屏幕开始放录像，普叔一边揉乱自己的头发一边说：“我真的很不擅长这种事情，颁奖，还有Jude。他不肯跟我亲近，他变了很多，我不知道，为什么……”镜头迅速切给裘花，后者低下头扶额。)  
裘花：我相信大家都看过，也都知道一个喝了一瓶白兰地的中年男人走上舞台后不看提词器会出现什么状况。  
主持人：他刚提到你名字时，你笑得很甜蜜，随即你的笑容逐渐消失，最后你甚至不肯把头抬起来。我敢打赌Johnny那时候正往台下看，在找你呢。  
裘花：那是我这辈子最不体面也是最害怕镜头的时刻，我从没想过有一天我会祈祷镜头不要对准我。Johnny不知道自己到底在说什么，但所有人都听到了，并且都在看着我们！包括我合作过的演员，年轻有潜力的后辈和非常尊重仰慕的前辈。我能感觉到他们的目光，能听到他们的笑声和悄悄话，我一时想不到除了低头当鸵鸟外还能做什么。  
主持人：但你后来还是抬起头勇敢地面对这一切了。  
裘花：对，因为他没有停下来。  
主持人：我得说，就一个醉酒的人而言，Johnny接下来的思考方式和语言组织都很有逻辑。这有没有安慰到你?  
裘花：谢谢你，一点儿都没有，但他会很喜欢你的评价。  
主持人：别客气，现在我要继续放视频了。  
(屏幕开始放录像，普叔揉头毛，拨弄话筒：“就像看新纪录电影一样，我想知道生活是如何变成这样的，Jude，我们是怎么变成这样的? 你冷淡，情绪化，早早睡觉也不和我……”镜头频繁地在他们两人中间切换，裘花抬头用微妙的眼神看着他。普叔突然捂住嘴，像是想到了什么，小声地说：“你是不是怀孕了? ”)  
裘花：当时我真希望话筒突然出故障，奎恩( 晚会主持人）或者随便哪位好心人上去把他拽下来。  
主持人：但没有，不是吗? 好在Johnny知道你没有出轨或背叛他后就正常了很多，颁奖典礼也按照原计划顺利进行了，你准能轻松一点了吧?  
裘花：我没法轻松，简直如坐针毡。Shailene就坐在我旁边，毫不夸张地说，她当时的眼神都快把我烧着了。Johnny念出提名名单时，她还靠过来用过来人的口吻安慰我：“你们得多沟通，别让情绪影响到孩子。”  
主持人：我想比你还难过的大概只有Supermensch了吧。你没有获奖，Johnny只是颁奖嘉宾，但你俩的特写镜头和头版新闻比所有获奖者加起来还多。  
裘花：这太夸张了，事实上记者也不是很在乎我们俩，他们更关心这个小家伙(轻轻摸着小腹）。等到了采访时，所有记者都把摄像机对准这儿，没人在意我的西装和特别搭配的袖扣。但我为占据那些额外的镜头感到非常非常抱歉，以后我会把所有Johnny视线以内的白兰地通通扔掉，一得知怀孕的消息就打电话告诉他。  
主持人：我也很困惑，你为什么不早点跟他说你有了孩子?  
裘花：我本来希望他自己发现的，他很容易就能察觉到我的变化。之前都是我直接告诉他，特别无趣。我想这次给他一个惊喜，但没想到，他给了我一个惊吓。  
主持人：再也没有比读颁奖词前在整个好莱坞面前推断出你怀孕的消息更惊喜/吓的了。  
裘花：是啊。等等，难道这事最终怪在了我的头上吗?


	9. Chapter 9

【46】  
主持人：Ewan，你似乎是唯一一个多年来持续跟Johnny和Jude一起出现在新闻里的男明星。  
伊万：这有什么稀奇的，你也知道媒体的套路嘛。就因为我跟他是室友、我经常骑摩托接他回家、我凌晨给他打电话聊天、他不工作时爱给我煮饭，他们就认为我俩有一腿。太不公平了！米勒还吻过Jude的嘴唇呢，那是结结实实的一个吻啊！我可没吻过他！  
主持人：我不觉得仅仅是这些原因。Jude没跟Johnny确认关系时，是你先说他怀着的是你的孩子。  
伊万：……你们什么时候能忘记这件事呢? 我太后悔搅和进他俩之间了，我本意是想保护他。Johnny早就是前辈巨星，一个多月没有音信也没有任何确定关系的表示，谁会相信他们能长久?   
主持人：但你还跟他拍了夫夫couple才会拍的亲密照，你们在床上吃早餐、在浴室冲澡。  
伊万：God，那是为慈善机构筹款宣传平权，而且这事并不是我主动提出来的。当时他们在闹矛盾，Johnny说全世界都知道Jude只跟自己睡觉。因此Jude很生气，他希望让全世界知道他也跟我睡觉。  
主持人：那你可真的很无辜，Johnny知道吗?  
伊万：他当然知道，但他该死的记忆力比全英国八卦杂志记者加起来都好。七八年过去了，他俩都生了一窝孩子，Johnny硬是邀请我在电影里演他的情敌，还临场发挥了无数调侃我的段子。  
主持人：你那个经典的“Johnny Depp会让你哭”的梗也出自他手吗? 这是什么意思?  
伊万：哦，那是Jude的杰作，都是陈年往事了，他们偶尔还会拿来打趣我。Jude跟Johnny恋爱时，我们租一间公寓——还有米勒，为什么你们总不记得他也是Jude的室友? 他的房间就在我旁边。有段时间，我每天深夜都能听到他在抽泣，然后就是抽纸巾、被子翻动的声音。因为公寓很安静，隔音也比较差，我能清楚地感受到他的难过和痛苦。过了几天，我忍不住找到他，劝他找一个对他好的男友，我还说“Johnny Depp只会让你哭，合适的爱人会让你笑。”  
主持人：你真是个细心的朋友。  
伊万：事实上我还不够细心。Jude很惊讶，坚持说Johnny对他很好。我非常生气，他怎么能为了一个男人对朋友撒谎、放下自尊呢? 居然还把所有痛苦藏在心里强颜欢笑，这可太不像他了。我严肃地问，“过去一周你都在凌晨抽泣，你是不是以为我聋了? ”Jude一脸尴尬，还难得有些羞怯，过了一阵子才小声回答，“我没有哭，那是我在自..慰。”

  
【47】  
主持人：我们来玩一个TRUE or FALSE的游戏，Johnny。我会念一个有关你的新闻，如果是真的你就举写着TRUE的牌子，如果是假的，你就举FALSE。你必须对自己诚实。  
普叔：如果我不知道是真是假呢?  
主持人：我保证不会出现这种情况。第一条，你的初.夜在13岁。  
普叔举TRUE。  
主持人：问一个全世界都知道正确答案的问题有什么意义呢? 第二条，你和Jude的初.夜时间持续了两小时以上。  
普叔沉思良久，举TRUE。  
主持人：really? 一次两个小时? 我得把“向Jude求证Johnny吹过的牛”列入日程。  
普叔：他不会记得的，我结束时，他几乎立刻就睡着了。  
主持人：真令人印象深刻。第三条，你从不让伴侣买O用玩具。  
普叔：什么是O用玩具?  
主持人：omega专用玩具，比如G.点按.摩.器。  
普叔举FALSE：事实正相反，我很喜欢让Jude用，怎么会有这种新闻?  
主持人：很多alpha不喜欢让omega用那些玩具，他们视其为一种背叛，还会产生被替代感。  
普叔：背叛? 因为知道omega没有他们也能爽吗?  
主持人(豹笑)：或许是吧，我很惊讶你没有这种想法。  
普叔：极度自卑的alpha才会这么想，更可悲的是，他们根本不知道自己错过了多少乐趣。  
主持人：第四条，你经常视频*爱。  
普叔举TRUE。  
主持人：很正常。毕竟你们都是演员，Jude又住在伦敦，你们长期分居，当然会用这种方法解决需求。  
普叔：主要是Jude很擅长……擅长在镜头下展现魅力，他非常迷人。  
主持人：第五条，你会和伴侣尝试与众不同的做..爱地点。  
普叔举TRUE。  
主持人：我记得你曾和Jude在某次晚宴上擦枪走火过，除此之外呢? 飞机? 片场? 餐厅卫生间?  
普叔：还有摩托车。  
主持人：哇哦，我以为这个答案会从Ewan口中说出来呢。  
普叔(得意地开玩笑）：自从我给他吃过期奶酪后，他就再也不敢骑摩托去找Jude了。  
主持人：第六条，你永远不会结婚。  
普叔举FALSE。  
主持人：这答案很不像你，难道你准备向Jude求婚了吗?  
普叔：我们现在都没有结婚的打算，但我不会用如此绝对化的词语，“永远”太不现实了。

  
【48】  
主持人：今天我要跟一个魅力四射的美人讨论omega的私房事，这可不是你随便在哪个电台就能听到的节目哦。hi，Jude，听说你和Johnny刚开始约会时，你被他做到精疲力尽地昏睡过去了?  
裘花(咬嘴唇）：哈哈哈哈哈怎么可能，我又不是十几岁的小孩子。  
主持人：这么说他并不持久?  
裘花：不，就他的年龄而言，我觉得他很厉害很体贴，他总能给我很满意的——  
主持人：高.潮?  
裘花(故作羞涩）：我本打算说很满意的体验，但或许这就是美国人和英国人的区别吧。  
主持人：那次是你的初.夜吗? 我记得我曾在好莱坞alpha男星成就榜上看到过“Johnny夺走英伦玫瑰的first night”。  
(屏幕上出现成就榜截图)  
裘花：这句话整体都让我很不舒服，夺走? 成就? 那不是我的初.夜。即使是，我也不会觉得他从我这里夺走了什么，Johnny更不会将之视为成就。  
主持人：没错，我也很讨厌他们文章的立场和语气。Johnny可真是个体贴的情人，很会照顾你的需求，你们之间的情事一直都这么和谐吗?  
裘花：他大部分时间都很温柔，有时候也会适当地出一点小插曲。我记得有次我在爱丁堡拍戏，Johnny来探班。他在摩托车上不停地撩拨我，最终我忍不住了。  
主持人：哇，他确实很有自己的风格。  
裘花：事实上，他知道那是Ewan送给我的生日礼物。我再也没办法面对摩托或生日或Ewan了。

  
【49】  
鸡毛: hello，我是Jimmy，今晚的节目精彩到难以置信。开始之前，我们先玩一个传声筒游戏热热身。  
【鸡毛俯身贴近裘花的耳朵，超小声说了一句: 那只敏捷的棕毛狐狸越过那只懒狗】  
裘花对米勒: 一只成长得很快的狐狸投篮砸死了一只狗。  
米勒对伊万: 咆哮着的狐狸跟狗玩跳绳游戏。  
伊万对莉莉: 狐狸害怕打雷所以养了一只狗。  
莉莉表情很困惑，对甜茶: 狐狸被雷劈后变成了一只狗。  
甜茶捂住脸，“我说完后可能再也拍不到戏了”，对普叔: 福克斯破产后变成了迪士尼的宠物。  
普叔越过一排人，看看裘花又看看鸡毛，目光复杂: 福克斯花钱买他让他露屁..股。

【50】  
鸡毛: 上次Johnny坐在这个位置时，我们之间发生了一些事，导致有些东西被永远地改变了。  
(普叔从裤兜里掏出润唇膏，抹了一圈后放回去，用深情的眼神望着鸡毛）  
鸡毛: wow，你知道我很爱你，但我确实不敢当着Jude的面跟你亲吻，没准他会把我们演播室砸了。  
普叔: 没关系，他不介意。  
鸡毛转向裘花: 真的吗?  
裘花: 真的，我们之间是开放式关系，非常自由宽松，他也不介意我当着他的面亲别人。  
(普叔困惑地看他，刚想开口反驳，米勒就扳过裘花的头吻上嘴唇，持续五秒，分开后裘花故作羞涩地摸着嘴唇靠在米勒肩上）  
普叔: 很抱歉让你看到这一幕。  
鸡毛: 我终于知道为什么大卫·芬奇请你们拍这部《归来的爱人》了，真是本色出演啊。

【51】  
鸡毛: 这部电影是《消失的爱人》续作，有很多元素都是共通的，大家难免会拿你们和前作班底做比较，比如“Johnny Depp和Ben Affleck谁的尺.寸更大”?  
普叔: 毋庸置疑，当然是我。  
鸡毛: 嘿，当事人的话可没有参考价值。  
米勒: 我只知道Johnny露🐦的时间比Ben更长。  
伊万: 次数更多。  
鸡毛: 你们都巧妙地回避了问题，Jude，你说呢? 我不信他们的话，你才是最可信最权威的。  
(米勒和伊万露出暧昧的笑容)  
裘花: 真是个好问题，我得说Ben在《消失的爱人》中的表演让人印象深刻 (普叔突然咳嗽一声)——但我没跟他合作过，没有什么接触。Johnny是不同的，我和他一起生活了这么多年，合作了两部电影，我爱他的一切。  
鸡毛: 所以你的回答是?  
裘花: 我以为我说得很明显了，当然是Ben Affleck。


	10. 番外

他摘下戒指，用竖起的领子遮住腺体，跟一对女O情侣打得火热:“有时候你得用一点小技巧，毕竟大家都需要新鲜感来刺激感官。我能有幸和你们一起探索吗?”  
“当然可以。哦，你的剪刀手爱德华过来了。”  
招蜂引蝶的英伦玫瑰被拽到隔间好好“修剪”了一番。玫瑰收起了刺，枝干被大力掰开，花蕾水光潋滟，一开一合间泛着鲜艳的红。他咬住Johnny肩头，含糊地求饶:“我们在聊舞台剧……别，你没戴——我会怀孕的。”  
Johnny给玫瑰的花心注入一汪浊白，将被他摘掉的戒指塞进去，在他颤抖的睫毛上烙下温柔一吻:“那就生下来。”  
“你做梦。”玫瑰绞紧身体，生怕戒指从体内掉出来，连骂他的力气都没有了。


End file.
